xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Xavier
Emily Xavier (b. February 23, 2014) is a mutant. She is the daughter of Animal and Jubilee, and the great-grandaughter of Charles Xavier. She is a member of the Young X-Men. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Kurama clan and a member of Team Emma. She is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Armadillomon. Emily is a member of the Xavier family and the Lee family. 'History' :"You're Spider-Boy, and I love that. But I love Peter Parker more." ::-'Emily' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: She is able to read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort she can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask his presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow her to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, she can use her powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. She cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *'Capability Suppression:' also known as Faculty Negation, Faculty Diminution, Faculty Suppression, Clumsiness Inducing. The psychic ability to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). This ability could deplete, decrease, or delete abilities and their tied memories of how to ordain occasional skills, i.e. drive a car, crack/hack codes, perhaps even a subject’s knowledge of how to use and control abilities). As the ability develops, it could even be used to delete rudimentary skills, like walking and speaking, making foes extremely clumsy. *'Memory Erasure:'Emily is able to erase the memories of others, ranging from a certain memory or erase a person's entire memory/personality. Energy Plasmoids:'''Emily possess the mutant ability to generate energy plasmoids energy globules that varied in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obeyed her mental control, traveling where she directed them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wished. These combinations could result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Emily can absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. Like her mother, she has the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami '''Expert Swordswoman: Emily is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Emily is proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Emily is proficient in the art of Kidō. Great Spiritual Power: Emily possesses a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Xavier family Category:Telepaths Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Lee family Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Ravenclaws Category:House of Beast Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Shinigamis Category:23rd Division Members Category:Twins Category:Shinobis Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Team Emma Members Category:Kurama clan Category:Assassin Order members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Combatants Category:Water Release users Category:Yin Release users